


Pearls

by Bladesilverred



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Yellow and Blue Diamond talk about their Pearls.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Blue Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Yellow Diamond & Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusklugia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklugia/gifts).



> A request: a story featuring Blue's relationship with Blue Pearl, and Yellow with Yellow Pearl.

Blue and Yellow Diamond lay together, limbs entangled, on a large emerald green bed. Ever since forming Green Diamond, the two had decided to add more green decor to the palace grounds. This particular room was one of Blue’s old rooms, but now they affectionately referred to it as ‘their bedroom’. Everything was viridescent, a color they were growing to love more than their own. 

Their bedroom was their most frequented; the giant bed allowing them to have some much needed rest. Often they would lay, huddled against each other, simply enjoying the other’s presence. Other times, they would talk, either about important authority business, or just pleasantries. Rarely would they sleep, but Blue was growing skilled at lulling the stern general into a restful state. 

Today they were gossiping. Blue had heard a whispered conversation and was nearly bursting with the new information. She invited Yellow to come rest with her, which the golden gem had of course agreed to. 

The gentle gem allowed a few more moments of quiet as she runs her slender fingers through flaxen hair. Yellow hums happily.

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Yellow, I was talking with my Pearl today. She’s going to ask yours on a date! Isn’t that just the cutest? The two of them together, taking after us.” A grin threatened to split her face in half.

Yellow shifts in her arms, turning her head to meet Blue’s sparkling eyes. “Our Pearls? Together?”

Blue lets out musical peals of laughter. “Yes, silly. They’ve been together for eons, didn’t you know? I still remember the first time Pearl came to me about it, she was so confused. Your Pearl is very much like you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yellow’s voice is flat, but the slightly forced tone betrays her curiosity.

Another chuckle earns her a poke in the side. Facing her lover’s expectant face, Blue sighs. “She wasn’t the most forthcoming with her affection. I nearly had to counsel the poor thing after she opened up to your Pearl. Luckily, I’ve had some practice with gruff gems.”

A blush crept upon golden cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Blue.” 

One look to the mischievous look on the azure gem’s face was enough to tell Yellow she had made a mistake. “Oh? What about that time on Saurus 3, where you were staring at my new robes so hard you tripped? And then you told me that you were just checking the soil for organics, which you pretended to do on every planet we visited together for 3 centuries?” 

Yellow scowled, her cheeks becoming bright red at the memory. “What does that have to do with my Pearl?” she asked, her voice raised slightly to be heard above Blue’s giggles. 

A slender hand cupped her burning cheeks. “It took her a few years to break down her walls. But, Pearl tells me that she can be very romantic when she tries. Maybe you could take some advice from her!”

Cerulean eyes were taunting her. “I can be romantic!” she huffs indignantly, causing the crinkled expression on Blue’s face to soften. 

“Of course you can, my love,” Blue soothed, not wanting to provoke her flustered lover too far. “But I was thinking, what if we helped them on this date? Steven helped us the first time and I know your Pearl will take any advice you give her. She adores you.”

“She does?” Yellow’s eyes open wide. 

“Yes, very much so. Did you know, they once had a bet of sorts? Which one of us could conquer more planets in a century. In Era 1.” Blue gazes out past the bed, remembering the fervor with which they had once expanded their empire. 

Yellow raised a blonde eyebrow. “Who won?”

Blue smiled proudly. “I did,” she announced, before adding, “but your Pearl spent three cycles writing up a report about how your 4 colonies were much more efficient than my 5. Pearl showed me. It was very well written.”

“She is very proficient. The best Pearl in the galaxy.” A smile ghosted the general’s lips.

That caused a fire to burn in Blue’s icy eyes. “Second best,” she shot back. 

“Have you seen Pearl organize my reports? She can do it in less time than it even takes me to tell her to do it,” Yellow says, tone equally insistent. 

“Organizing files is just fine, but my Pearl can draw beautifully. You should see some of her art, it’s exquisite.” 

Yellow opens her mouth to argue, the look in her lover’s eyes stops her. “Fine,” she relents, “they are both very good Pearls.” 

Full lips reward her admission with a kiss. “Now, would you help me with this date?”

The stern gem nods. Not that she would admit it, but the idea of helping her Pearl after all those eons warmed her gem through its core.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> There might be a second part from the Pearls' perspectives, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
